


Blissfully Delirious

by elleisforlovee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Deserves This, F/M, Gendry Deserves This, Gendrya - Freeform, They both deserve this, careful fear and dead devotion, cfdd, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleisforlovee/pseuds/elleisforlovee
Summary: A continuation of the fade-to-black scene from Chapter 26 of Careful Fear and Dead Devotion:“Arya Stark, are you asking me to be your sugar daddy?”All too quickly, Arya found herself swept off her feet. The room spun around her as Gendry picked her up and hurled her over his shoulder. She was lightheaded and blissfully delirious. She didn’t bother to protest, especially when she saw him begin for the stairs.“Because that can totally be arranged.”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	Blissfully Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is nothing special but reviews were kind of slow for Chapter 26 so instead of moving on to Chapter 27, I wrote this. It's like a weird mix of awkward realistic sex meets fluffy vanilla smut? 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Arya’s laugh reverberated throughout the flat, echoing up to the rafters then back down again to where her belly shook upon Gendry’s shoulder. She saw the world upside down with her hair in a curtain of messy waves around it. As the blood rushed to her head and her limbs turned weightless, Arya’s heartbeat stilled long enough for her to hear Gendry’s laughter too. Both of his calloused hands splayed against each of her thighs, spreading from pinky to thumb. The pressure of each fingerprint turned her complexion white in a show of need. 

Even when Gendry’s urging had Arya sliding out of his arms, his fingers remained steady upon her. As she continued to shift and move from his grasp every curve of her body kissed his skin. Gendry’s grip ghosted up Arya’s legs, eventually landing on the small of her back beneath the sweatshirt — his sweatshirt — she wore. The journey had them passing over the perfect swell of her backside, Gendry realizing only then that Arya had stood arguing with her sister and brother without wearing anything underneath. 

“What?” she asked, playing coy. 

But Arya didn’t wait for an answer. For as much as she was enjoying the way Gendry looked down at her, it was overwhelming. His gaze held so much awe and too much want. The friction between Arya’s legs increased at the mere thought, causing heat to pulse low in her abdomen. In an instant her hands were curled around Gendry’s neck, demanding a kiss he was all too ready to give, as if to say that he understood. Together their eyes fluttered shut. As Arya’s hands dragged downward from Gendry’s cheeks before resting on his shoulders, she found herself up on her toes. Suddenly she missed being in Gendry’s arms and he must have noticed because he kept his grip tight against her back, holding her in place. Much like they were in the kitchen, if she were to fall, Gendry would surely catch her. That is, if the dizzying nature of their kisses didn’t have him delirious and boneless first. 

“Mmm,” Arya moaned. She pulled away just to breathe. 

Gendry barely allowed it, his teeth nearly biting at her lower lip in an attempt to keep her close. Arya enjoyed the dull pain, loving the way he showed her how much he needed her with far more than just his lips and hands. Arya felt all of Gendry: the heat radiating off his skin, the way his sighs painted her neck in dew, and mostly how his arousal made itself so apparent each time he breathed, instinctively pressing his body further into Arya’s as if the constant contact would somehow have them melding. 

Tiny fists curled upon the cotton of Gendry’s shirt, peeling it from his skin to give them both reprieve until finally Arya gave up and surrendered to Gendry’s touch. His hands left her skin but his eyes didn’t. The two remained connected, chests heaving, as Gendry peeled off his shirt and moved to cover Arya atop the edge of the bed. She squealed out in delight, her head dropped back to grant him access to the particularly sensitive skin just below her ear. Her laughter dwindled as his grip left her cheek, his fingertips so tender there before finding a more intense task, one that also had the moment stilling. 

Again their gaze was locked, as Gendry tugged slowly at the zipper of Arya’s hoodie. Both looked down toward his efforts before finding one another again. Arya gave a pout, lost somewhere between lust and admiration. When each half of the sweatshirt gave, its size had most of Arya still covered. Even as it continued to slide off her skin, Gendry’s grip concentrated elsewhere. His hands found the small of her waist and manipulated Arya’s spine, curving her up toward him. She complied, her hands raised above her head in complete abandon. His mouth laid delicate kisses to her stomach, up and down the taut muscles there, his stubble running along the lines of her abdomen that he soothed with his tongue in its wake. 

Arya’s lips parted, plump and patient, as she witnessed Gendry’s adoration. Just as he’d done before, Gendry peppered kisses to the inside of Arya’s thighs, down to her knees, then ankles, and back again. Heat continued to burn, the fire within Arya spitting and crackling. Gendry’s choice to ignore her most sensitive parts was like denying the flames burning inside of her their much needed oxygen. It was a battle her lungs were already losing, each contraction slow and deliberate while Arya did her best to remain in control. Even as she caught a glance of the ceiling fan spinning above, all of her was glistening with sweat. Still she waited, focusing now on stilling the thundering in her chest and the way her hands, currently gripping the edge of the mattress, itched to reach out and touch him.

When Gendry did return his hold was more concentrated. A searing kiss had Arya’s eyes closed tightly, the two breathing in together as naked chest finally pressed to naked chest. It was a connection they needed, the apology both were too scared to say. This might as well have been a different day; their argument from that morning failed to exist in this world. There was only the present, the quiet filled with soft sighs and giggles, silenced by kisses that had both Arya and Gendry feeling completely euphoric. 

It was like this sometimes, where Arya felt as if her body was not her own. She felt only love for Gendry as he moved above her, beneath her, his hands and lips seemingly everywhere at the same time. It was a brilliant electricity, the kind that had Arya wanting more. And just when it came to be too much, Gendry would pull back, all without her urging. Perhaps it was because Arya hadn’t ever had a lover like Gendry. Perhaps it was because she knew he felt the same way about her. Their selfishness was welcomed, mostly because it was so rooted in making sure the other felt bliss they didn’t have to question afterward.

“So tell me,” Gendry mumbled with hands now pressured and yet soft upon each breast. 

Every breath had him pulling back, allowing only his thumbs or a curved index-finger to brush upon Arya’s sensitive skin. Before she even had time to answer, he was leaning forward to mollify her chest with his mouth. Arya cooed, arching her body up into his ministrations. A hand had drifted down the length of her, before resting on the hollow between her hip and thigh. Gendry urged her legs to somehow part even more, pressed down and insisted upon by his weight. But soon Arya was in his arms, her legs wrapped somewhat daintily around his waist, as he scooted them further up the bed. The moment could have been awkward but Arya only laughed when their foreheads nearly collided and their teeth almost clashed. Although all of her body ached for more, she decided that this would be okay too. She’d be fine with Gendry just holding her; she’d be fine with them sharing even the most chaste of moments because having him beside her without any fears was all at once just unrealistically perfect. For once Arya didn’t think she was settling. 

“Tell me…” he tried again. 

This time Arya didn’t want to hear his request. She nipped at his lips, a knowing smile spreading when her eyes finally opened and she saw him still pressed against her, his breath hot on her cheek.

“How’s this whole sugar daddy thing going to work?”

A cackle escaped Arya’s mouth as she tossed her head back, still laughing. She pushed at Gendry’s shoulders, wishing to condemn his ridiculousness but finding he was firm and steady above her. Her breath caught at the realization and she kissed him again.

“It’s just like this only you pay for things,” she explained casually.

Gendry looked down to their indiscernible nakedness. “Is that how it works?”

“Oh, you’re right,” Arya giggled, “If I’m only going to see you on weekends I’ll be spending all of my free time naked in this bed, at your whim, until I have to go back to King’s Landing. Better?”

Gendry growled. His teeth latched on to Arya’s earlobe, pulling and scraping, leaving only scarlet skin in his wake. “Much.”

Arya laughed again. With it, another attempt to push Gendry away. Somehow, the action only invited him back. “Stupid.” 

Her hands worked in contrast with her lips, running delicately up and down Gendry’s broad shoulders, following the hills and valleys of his sculpted arms. She’d forgotten she was completely naked below him until finally his middle finger ran a single line up from the base of her slick slit to her clit. Her hips rose off the bed, causing Gendry to grin. She tasted his amusement on his mouth when she seized his lips then. This only encouraged his behavior, that same digit collecting proof of her want before slowly, almost agonizingly, pushing inside. 

Hadn’t they just done this — that morning and so many wonderful times before? But every time with Gendry felt like the first time. Each touch was electric, each kiss was heaven. And yet everything was so familiar. Both were far more relaxed than they had been on that first night after the Gala. It was a clear perk; the safety that comes with fucking being about so much more than the sex and still feeling just as exciting as it had so many months ago. Arya wondered if it would always be like this, the thought of which had her smiling as she imagined the future they’d just discussed. She could have never predicted the life she was currently living. Arya was glad that for once, her and Gendry had someone to share in their happiness - the same person that caused it.

“Gendry?”

Arya’s mouth fell open, caused in equal parts by Gendry’s fingers, still working at her core. It was only after a wave of ecstasy tickled her spine that she realized she’d even said anything.

Her voice had a similar, less pleasant effect on Gendry. He froze, removing his fingers and giving them a quick lick, as if to banish the evidence. He clearly didn’t mean for it to be as erotic as it was. 

Arya giggled then, instantly grabbing for his neck so she could kiss him. She held him there, his half-clothed frame still teasing the parts of her that now felt so tender. Arya didn’t care. Sloppily — greedily — she was asking for kisses and Gendry was all too willing to cooperate. Anything was better than the thoughts he sometimes had, ones that convinced him that maybe this wasn’t as satisfying for Arya as it was for him. And she must have known, or at least recognized his insecurities likely because they matched her own, because Arya saw the way her overthinking had Gendry on a similar tailspin. But she didn’t wish to correct or even direct his actions. Arya only wanted to thank him and now her mouth was a slow, languid  _ I’m sorry _ for pulling him out of the moment.

“I’m proud of you,” she whispered with eyes still shut.

Gendry’s mouth spread into a grin, the shift like a mumble upon Arya’s mouth. If he parted his lips, he’d be claiming her tongue again before running his own upon the roof of her mouth. He didn’t know what to say so he leaned back, waiting for her to continue.

“No, I am,” she forged on. “I didn’t say that.”

“You said that,” Gendry assured her with a rushed nod.  _ Hadn’t she? _

“I didn’t,” Arya heaved, still trying to catch her breath. “I’m...I’m proud of you and I just needed to say that. Because you deserve to hear it and I want you to be proud of yourself because—”

Gendry cut her off with a kiss. Pulling away, he saw only her doe-eyes, and a mouth that twisted, wanting now to ask if she was the one who’d done something wrong. He could only smile. 

“Arya,” he began firmly. She merely inhaled, giving him permission to continue. “I...not to get back to the whole sugar daddy thing because I was kidding but...I mean, it’s not like you’re a prize or anything but...what I’m trying to say is that if you’re proud of me, you should let me celebrate.”

Arya pursed her lips, hiding a smirk. “Is that what you were doing?” She asked with eyes that darted down toward her hips. “Celebrating?”

“Yeah, I was trying to—”

It was her turn to cut him off. All senses of propriety vanished, drifting off with their laughter as Arya began to fumble with the drawstring on Gendry’s shorts. He looked down, utterly confused. Arya dismissed that too with a sweet kiss to his cheek. “No, you’re being a very kind, respectful lover, which is why I love you, but right now I just want you to fuck me so if you’re really trying to celebrate—” 

Arya gave a playful scream as Gendry picked her up in his arms and turned her around. It was not his soft sheets she felt beneath her back but his own chest, warm and pink. It was his hands now that fumbled in the space between them, working quickly to push down his shorts and then awkwardly managing to bring his boxer-briefs with them so he could kick them both away. 

Arya felt his cock at the base of her spine. She felt the way Gendry immediately leaned in, pressing himself into her without regret. His forearm wrapped around her waist, keeping Arya flush against him as he instinctively began to rock his hips. A bit of precum pooled at his cockhead. Arya felt it upon her skin but when she moved her hands behind her to grab for his length, he swatted her touch away. She resolved instead to grip at his neck, needing purchase as all of her untouched skin grew more and more impatient. Arya couldn’t kiss Gendry from this angle. He was far too tall. A part of her was also enjoying the way he manipulated her body, how he had her exactly as he wanted her and how she trusted him to do as he pleased, knowing she’d enjoy the result just as much.

“Kneel,” he directed. He nudged the back of Arya’s knee, causing her to nearly lose her footing. He caught her though and the two laughed as she crawled back onto the bed. Arya squirmed, assuming Gendry wanted her on all-fours. But his grip on her abdomen did not give. If anything, the way his arms kept her close gave Arya leverage that had her shifting into position much more easily. 

The clumsiness was gone, if only for a moment, until finally Arya was kneeling on the bed with Gendry still standing directly at her back. With a steady exhale, she waited, until finally she felt him, all of him, rubbing up and down the length of her cunt. Arya wiggled back but when Gendry’s hands were preoccupied with this vision of her, Arya found she had less control. Again she was nearly toppling forward but she caught herself, placing her hands behind her, clutching Gendry’s hips for balance. The action had him nearly sliding into her and once again the pair stilled. Arya sighed and with a hand back around his neck, she managed to widen her stance. Together the couple fell headfirst into the first thrust, pausing out of relief. Arya repositioned her fingertips upon the back of Gendry’s neck and he continued, pulling Arya’s body back into his, loving now how her eyes were closed and how her lithe hips met him with each strong thrust. 

Gendry bit his lip in concentration, watching where their bodies met. He could only smell Arya and now their coupling, as heat danced around them, encouraging their rocking. With force, his large hands rubbed along her belly and with the hand not gripping her hip, Gendry reached up to pull and palm at Arya’s chest. Already her nipples were pebbled and when he took one between his fingers and began to twist, he felt how Arya twitched. He laughed into her neck and repeated the action on her right side. The angle had him moving one leg up onto the mattress to give him more leverage. 

Gendry didn’t realize his thoughts had turned to noise but he sensed it when Arya’s body stilled. “What?” 

Gendry opened his eyes, his body equally motionless. “Huh?”

“You said something…”

He felt his cock pulse in her cunt. The orgasm he’d been running toward was further in the distance now. “I...you’re too short.”

Arya scoffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes. “I’ll try to work on that—”

It was quick, the way Gendry slid out of Arya and had her turning around. Seeing her then, he pushed back at her hair and kissed her lips. It was hungry, the action being met with groans and sighs as Arya scratched at Gendry’s back, wondering if he’d pick her up again. He did and this time Arya met the mattress differently. Her naked body bounced as he moved to cover her, all of their skin now sticky with kisses and cum. 

He knew what he wanted and Arya was all too willing to give it. She looked up at him from her position, nearly flat upon the pillows. Arya’s eyes were glossed over with need, somehow managing patience in anticipation of Gendry’s next move. When he entered her again, it didn’t surprise her. Arya keened, all of her made to come alive when their hips finally met. Quickly he was buried in her, his hips pistoning for several thrusts until Arya felt him grow close, at which point he retreated, fucking Arya with nice, long strokes that had him nearly slipping out of her.

Gendry didn’t ask. He didn’t need to. One moment Arya was rocking up into him. In a blink, he had one of her legs thrown over his shoulder. It was one thrust, then two more before her other leg joined, her body pliable and her mouth dropped open in ecstasy as Gendry filled her at this new angle. She wasn’t particularly happy that the new position had her unable to kiss him but she couldn’t think much on it. The most indescribable burning turned to butterflies in her tummy until finally she was close to her own edge, the intensity encouraged by her astonishment: Gendry kept his hands to her thighs as she moaned and writhed beneath him. His eyes did not leave her, and she was sure she was revealing far more to him than her words or chaste actions ever would. He didn’t seem to need to touch her in these ways for the pleasure to build in her belly. 

Just as Arya felt Gendry reach his climax, she joined him. As her fingernails marked deep crescents into his shoulders, Arya heard her pleasure in an unapologetic wail, mixing with the strangled moan Gendry buried in the crook of her neck. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as the two came down, riding that wonderful wave together, the air heavy and their minds fuzzy as aftershocks had all of them feeling unrealistically sensitive. 

Naturally, Gendry lifted Arya’s shins off his shoulder. She was jelly beneath him, nearly melting into the sheets. He laughed and kissed her lips and Arya kept her insistent mouth pressed to his, begging for just a few more moments. She needed the connection as her mind began to clear — as blood pulsed in her veins again and her lungs remembered what air was. 

Finally, Gendry’s hips retreated. He felt just as spineless and was happy to feel the mattress beneath him, just as happy to find Arya still on her back beside him, collecting her composure.

“Decent celebration,” Arya finally managed, her ragged breathing cutting through the silence.

Gendry’s head rolled upon the pillow. He challenged her with a quirked brow. “Decent?”

“I mean…” Arya’s head rolled too. The smile she wore was telling. 

It was the only time Gendry ever wanted to rid her of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I will try to get Chapter 27 posted whenever I find the motivation to begin tackling it...


End file.
